Field
The present disclosure concerns a hinge pin for connecting at least two component parts.
Description of the Related Art
Composite assemblies are often attached to each other by pins traversing two or more components of a respective assembly. To this end, the components may each include at least one aperture, and they may be connected by positioning the apertures superposed to one another, and by inserting a pin so as to traverse both bores, thereby joining the components. This technique is used, in particular, for assembling hinges.
As a consequence, the pin has to resist divergent forces acting on the different components. In a case of a failure, when the pin breaks, it may slide out of the apertures of the components, thereby dissolving the connection of the components. One or both of the components may thus fall down from a designated position within the assembly, and it may be a laborious task to reinstall the component, if possible at all. Indeed, in many cases, a component may be destroyed or damaged when falling down, so that it has to be replaced. The same may be necessary when the falling component cannot be recovered, e.g. when the component has fallen in the sea, in a well centre or in a mining shaft.
The present disclosure is directed to the problem of providing a technique for obviating these disadvantages.